Together Forever
by Surin
Summary: "You always said that you would bask in my light, so where are you now so that I can bask in yours?" 16 year old Izuru Matsumo has a dream about a love lost. Suddenly, she gets thrown into a whirlpool of a journey that might not be completely her own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_**Promise that we'll stay together?" a girl asked.**_

"_**Yeah." a boy replied.**_

"_**Really? For real?" she looked up at him.**_

"_**I promise with all my heart." he said and smiled.**_

"_**Together, forever?" she questioned.**_

"_**Forever."**_ _**was his reply and then they sealed their promise with a kiss.**_

_**He pulled away and caressed her face; realizing that her face was freezing.**_

"_**Why do you feel so cold? Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed.**_

"_**No, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." she said faintly.**_

"_**Maybe if I hug you then you will get warmer!" he said.**_

_**She laughed weakly and said, "You could certainly try."**_

_**He hugged her tightly to his chest.**_

"_**Hey, did you get something on your back? I mean it's wet."**_

_**She didn't answer him so he knew that she had something to hide. He noticed that she was breathing really softly.**_

"_**Hey, Izuru, are you sure you're okay? You're still cold. In fact, you got colder." He listened for her reply but heard none. "Are you sure you're not sick?"**_

"_**No, I'm not sick, silly. I'm just....a little bit tired. Let me borrow your shoulder, will you?"**_

_**She asked.**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Oh, Hiro?" she asked.**_

"_**Yeah, Izuru?"**_

"_**I love you, I really do. Good night, and goodbye."**_

_**He laughed and said, "I get the I-Love-You part, but I don't get the other two."**_

_**She smiled. "Good night and goodbye means that I might not get to say it to you," she closed her eyes, "because I might not wake up."**_

"_**Why are you talking like you might never wake up ever again?" he asked.**_

_**She smiled and said softly, "I love you, Hiro. Always did, always will. Don't forget our promise, okay?"**_

"_**I love you too and I will never forget our promise." he whispered.**_

_**He held her tighter as she got colder and colder. He whispered into the night, hoping it might be the last thing she hears before she slips into her deep slumber, "Hey Izuru, remember when you said that I am your sun and you were my moon and that you would always bask in my light? Well, sitting here now, looking at you, why am I so afraid? So afraid that if I reach out to bask in your glow, you'll fade away?" As Hiro sat there holding Izuru for dear life, right before his eyes, the moon slipped away, and all that he was left with was the lonely journey of a new day.**_


	2. Late Because of a Dream

Chapter 1: Late because of a dream

I sat up as if someone had poked me with a needle. _What was that? _I thought to myself. _Who were they? And why did I dream about them? Were they lovers or what? Why did the girl have my name? _Lost in my thinking, I didn't see the time. I looked up as someone knocked on my door.

"Honey, I hope you're ready because you're going to be late." my mother said as she opened the door. She took one look at me and said, "You are totally late."

"Late for what, mom?" I asked. Literally, I didn't know what I was going to be late for.

"Uh, darling daughter, have you forgotten that you are still a high school student and that you have school today?" she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

We stayed there a while looking at each other. Then my mother said, "You do know that the longer you stay there, the more late you are? And if you get late one more time then you're going to get an ear full from your dad?"

"Holy crude!" I yelled as my mother's words sunk in. I jumped out of bed faster than I ever did before and ran to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I pulled on my uniform. I ran down the stairs while brushing my hair, which was a no-no in my house, but I guess in this case it was okay. Through the kitchen, past my father, and out the door I pulled on my shoes. As the door shut behind me, I heard my father say "She sure is lively today huh?" "Well, that's our baby girl for you!" my mother replied and laughed.

***

"Hiro! Why aren't you awake yet?!" my mother screamed, pulling of my bed sheets. "Don't you know that you have school today and it's the first day that you'll be there! Oh! The memories of school!"

"If you love school that much then why don't you go for me?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Oh, Hiro. You know I would love to but you know I have to go to work in order for us to have food on the table, money in our pockets, and a good education for you!" she pinched my cheeks. "Now get out of bed! You don't want to give people a bad impression on the first day of your new school, do you?" She turned and walked out the door, blabbing about how much fun school was for her.

"I don't want to go to school today. Especially since I had that dream about that guy with the same name as me and that girl." I thought to myself. "Oh well. Maybe something good will happen today."

"Hiro! You are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up! Come on, you only have to walk a block!" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

"But I really don't want to!" I yelled back down.

"Don't make me come up there and get you dressed or you'll be sorry!" she threatened me.

I groaned. "Something good better happen or else I'm not gonna be happy."


	3. My encounter

Chapter 2: My encounter

_Have to get inside the school! Can't be late! Have to get inside the school! Can't be- _WHAM!

"OUCH! Watch where you're going, will you?" someone said, but who? "Hey, can you get off of me? I'm already really late."

"Huh?" I looked down and came face to face with a really cute guy! "Holy Cow!" I screamed and got off of him. "What were you doing down there?"

"Uh, why weren't you being careful when you were running? Look, you got my uniform dirty!" he countered. "Geez, on my first day I meet up with someone like you!"

He turned around and started walking again. I stared at his back in surprise then turned angry. _What the heck? What a jerk! For someone so cute, he was really mean! _I thought. Still staring at his back, I flicked him the bird. Remembering where I had to go I wailed, "Oh no! I'm late!" and started running again. _And it's all because of that jerk!_

_***_

_That girl was_ _kind of cute, _I thought to myself as I was walking away from her. _And she kind of looked like that girl from my dream. _

"Oh well, whatever." WHOOSH! She ran right past me and I looked up in time just to see her trip and fall.

"Oh, she's wearing blue panties." I laughed and said, " She should be more careful."

I looked at my watch. "Oh, damn. I'm superbly late." I looked up at the school. "Whatever."


End file.
